Shizaku Namikaze
Physical Appearance Shizaku is a mid-hight kid with dark black hair that has dodgerblue highlights at the ends. He is usually wearing a black jacket with a blue hood. He also wears black pants that go to his ankles. He has his kunai pouch in his upper right leg. Which he sometimes switches to his left arm because he thinks it is faster. He usually wears his headband on his forehead but sometimes he wears it on his upper right arm. Personality Shizaku is a usually an upbeat kid however he likes to do things alone some times. He usually keeps to himself, reason why not much is known about him. Sometimes he likes to disappear into the woods to think about things and train alone. Background Childhood Background As a kid Shizaku always loved to explore new places, even if they seemed scary to others, he would simply jump right in. He was always pranked and messed with as a kid by his older brother, Ryzuk Uchiha. However, Shizaku always fought back against his older brother usually to no avail. Shizaku loved to train as a kid. He would always go in his family's backyard and practice using Kunai and Shurikens at a large oak tree they had in their yard. Jinchuriki Background Shizaku's Tailed Beast is not an ordinary one. All those times Naruto's Nine tails appeared it released a bit of it's chakra into the air. The chakra traveled all around the world and to different places. Until, for some reason it became attracted to Shizaku's Special Chakra. it enfused itself with the Special Chakra creating a new Chakra and a new Nine Tails variation, Karamu. And every time the nine tails chakra escaped. The Chakra floated around the world. It is different from Sora's nine tails chakra because his is purely Nine Tails chakra while mine is infused with special chakra similar to naruto's mother's chakra. Due to the mixture of the special chakra and the nine tail's chakra. It is not vastly inferior to the Nine Tails, more like a variation acually. But Shizaku has yet to control it. Even though it's name is "Demon" that does not mean it is more crazy than the Nine Tails. Since the Nine Tails was based around hatred, Demon Nine Tails is based around pure chaos. It got the name "Demon" due to the overwhelming power with all the chaos around. It feeds off chaos and turns it into great Chakra, like the Nine tails does with hatred. Stories/Arcs Rouge Strike Arc Well it began after a few new genin finally got into teams. Shizaku's team is called "Team Uchiha" since his teammates were all his friends from the Uchiha Clan. We went on several mission with other genin as well. Such as Conner and Immited. There were hard mission as well such as "Farmer Guidence" where we ended up meeting one of the Rebellion's side-leaders, Kira Raiyami. It was a challenge but Team Uchiha and Conner and Immited Senju were able to cut one of his arms off and made him run away. Another interesting mission was backing up some fellow leaf ninja who were fighting off rouges while they were training. It was a large challenge with the number of rouges there were and how many injured leaf ninja there where. But we managed to stop most of them leaving the others to run off with their tails between their legs. Later on after Zan lost control of his tailed beast after seeing Immited Senju fighting, he went crazy and lost control of his tailed beast, allowing it to run partially free. Shizaku, Immited, Conner, Kyumi, Kazeto and Hokage Naruto went to the Turtle island that Killer B (now Raikage Killer B) and Naruto (now Hokage Naruto) themselves trained. While training Conner was threatening to kill Kyumi, a fellow team member. So Shizaku lost control of his tailed beast and went crazy. He later on got control of his beast, after Karamu kept telling him to calm down. This allowed Shizaku to master four of his nine tails. Meaning the maximum number of Chakra tails Shizaku can control at once is four. Along with Zan, who was able to control three of his five tails. Hokage Naruto said that he was impressed at how they were able to control the tailed beast at such a young age and that they will eventually learn to control the full Tailed Beast Form. Chunin Exams Arc This is where it all comes down to, the Chunin Exams. It starts off with Kyumi, Immited, Conner, Zan, Hadou, Rennie and Shizaku going to Tanigakure for the Chunin Exams. Part One: This is the survival test of the Chunin Exams. Where Team Uchiha must gain two different scrolls and make it to the tower in the center. They had only two days to do so. And they had to fight many Genin from other villages. They managed to gain food and water from a river the followed all the way to the tower. They also had to fight a giant snake with other genin just to survive. It took them a while to get there but they made it with two light scrolls and a dark scroll in hand! 'Part Two:'This is the Preliminaries where Shizaku had to fight against Immited. It was a fierce fight against Immited. Shizaku had to use Space-Time Ninjutsu because Immited kept throwing crazy spears at him. It went though the battle turning the arena into different elements, like first it became snow, then water, then ice all due to Shizaku and Immited's Chakra Natures. Near the end Shizaku froze the stadium with Immited in it. The used Rasengan to cause massive damage to Immited. Immited then used his ultimate jutsu. So Shizaku had to counter with Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu. All the clones clashed fiercely, but it finished with Shizaku using Kunai with paper bombs to knock immited into a wood substitution and him forfeiting rather than getting killed. Abilities *'Skilled Swordsman: '''Shizaku can weild a sword with great ease. He is very skilled at weilding swords and can slice an enemy in two in the blink of an eye. *'Light Speed: 'Shizaku's speed is so fast barely anyone can see and catch him. No one is able to match his speed. Even the fourth hokage's speed barely manages to match his. He can appear behind an opponent with a blink of an eye. Combine his Swordsmanship and Speed you have a dangerous opponent. *'Basic Strength: '''Shizaku's Strength is fairly basic. Nothing too supperior about his strength since he usually focuses more on his speed and swordsmanship in a battle. Stats Missions }} Gallery Demon_Nine_Tails.png|Shizaku's tailed beast. Demon Nine Tails. Shizaku_(Chunin).png|Shizaku when he is a Chunin Shizaku_(Jonin).png|Shizaku as a Jonin Weapons Fuma Shuriken.jpg|Fuma Shuriken Lightning Blade.jpg|Chakra Blade Category:Ninja Category:Genin Category:Jinchuriki Category:User Character